Aise Jalta hai Jiya
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Daya nd Muskaan...set after- Officer turn traitor *EDITED FIRST PART*


*Yes yes Guys…Its me…nd m writing on Muskaan… for **Blindred Eye**…song selection was her…so I dedicate this one shot to her…hope u nd others will like it…

**Again **-** Sorry Sonal :'(**

****** Guys I edited this chapter…hope this time I did little justice with them…nd yes I added few lines in first part in my style with one of my favourite song…hope u like it nd it will be better if u listen to this song before read this….anyways enjoy edited part******

**Set after **-** Officer turn traitor**_**…**_

**Muskaan** got shot on leg when she was kidnapped…dn after the culprits get caught…the case finishes…

**ACP** orders Muskaan after she getting discharge from hospital to do rest for few days…nd there they all took care of her well nd visit her at regular intervals…

**Abhi** - Daya…mujhe ek kaam hai yaar…tum Muskaan ko ghar chod aao jakar…

**Daya **- boss main…

**Abhi** raising eyebrows - haan tum…koi problem hai?

**Daya** - nai…bhala mujhe kya problem hogi…theek hai…nd he lfet with Muskaan…

**Abhi** smiling on seeing them…

**In Qualis** -

Both sitting in Qualis quite for few minutes…

**Muskaan** thinking - _aaj kitna ajeeeb sa feel ho raha hai…kitni baar ygi hu Daya Sir ke saath…lekin aaj…_

**Daya** looking at her - Muskaan r u ok…I mean comfortably baithi ho…dard to nahin ho raha…

**Muskaan** smiles a bit - g Sir…main theek hu…

**Daya** smiles - ok Gud…

**Muskaan** - Sir…thanks a lot Sir…aap log meri itni care…

**Daya** - are isme thanks kehne ki kya baat hai…hum log ek doosre ke kaam nahin ayenge to kaun ayega…

**Muskaan** smiles nd nodded her head in yes nd looking outside…place finger on her lips….again Ekkk Lambii Khamoshiiiii…

**Daya** look at her again nd think - _lagta hai ye thora awkward feel kar rahi hai…is tarah chup reh kar aur bhi mushkil hoga baithna…_so he speaks - Musiccc?

**Muskaan** turn her face towards him - Sure…Sure Sir…

**Daya** smiles nd turn on the song –

_**Ho jata hai kaise pyar…na jaane koi…na jaane koi…halki si chubhan…meethi si agannnn...lag jaati kyu yaar….na jaane koi…ho jata hai kaise pyar…**_

**Daya** - wah kya gana laga hai…nd he sing - ho jata hai kaise pyar…

**Muskaan** shocked nd look at him nd he stop - oh…so…sorry….

_**Shokh haseena se milne ke baad…..ho shokh haseena se milne ke baad… Saanso mein sama jaye uski yaad…**_

**Daya **- u like music?

**Muskaan **- s Sir…I love music…

**Daya smiles **- oh ok…

_**Haye yaar ke deddar kyu ghadi ghadi tadpe dil…rog ye kaise yaar…na jaane koi…ho jata hai….**_

**Daya** again look at her - Muskaan…waise tumhare…ghar mein kaun kaun hai…

**Muskaan** - Sab Delhi mein rehte hai Sir…yahan main akeli rehti hu…

**Daya** - akele?

**Muskaan** - haan Sir…actually papa ki posting wahan hai to sab wahi settle hue hai achhe se…lekin job ki wajah se main yahan hu…

_**Laakh koi soche saari saari raaattttt….laakh koi socheeee sari sari raattttt….ayi na samjh yaraaa….raat bhar choti si baat…**_

**Daya** smiles - oh I understand…to ab…abb tum kaam kaise karogi…

**Muskaan** smiles - Sir maid ati hai na…wo karegi…

**Daya** - ok…nd he concentrate on driving…

**Muskaan** looking at him dn smiles - lagta hai Daya Sir ko meri fikar ho rahi hai…mujhe itna achha kyu lag raha hai aaj…she smiles on thinking something…

**Daya** look at her nd narrow his eyes - kya hua Muskaan…kya soch rahi ho…

_**Kabhi ghabraye dil kabhi sharmaye dil…rog ye kaisa yaar na jaane koi…Ho jata hai kaise pyar na jaane koi…**_

**Muskaan** - k...kuch nahin Sir…wo aise hi…nd she smiles again….

**After 45 minutes** -

**Daya** stop the Qualis - lo Muskaan pahunch gye hum…nd he open the door…

**Muskaan** trying to come out of Qualis but she feels intense pain…

**Daya** look at her face - are Muskaan ek minute nd nd he lift her up in his arms…

**Muskaan** hesitated - Sir…plz aap…aap rehna dijiye…main chal loongi…

**Daya** - relax Muskaan…dn they enter inside her house…he placed her on sofa carefully so that she don't feel much pain…nd then placed cushion under her calf…

**Muskaan** - Thank you Sir...

**Daya** - Muskaannnn…

**Muskaan** raises her eyebrows nd hold ear - sorry Sir…

**Daya** smiles dn look around - kuch logi tum…I mean coffee bana du tumhare liye…

**Muskaan** - nai Sir…aapko peeni to main bana deti hu aapke liye…

**Daya** - are chala jata nahin tumse aur coffee banaogi…baithi raho tum…main bana loonga…dn he move towards kitchen…

**Muskaan** pick up remote nd turn on TV…than she look at him…he was searching something…

**Muskaan** - Sirrr…wo 2nd cupboard mein hai…she speaks pointed finger towards that…

**Daya** smiles nd nodded his head - thanks…tum apna TV dekho ye main dekh loonga ok…

**Muskaan** - g Sir nd she move her face towards them dn then Daya bring coffee nd they enjoy together nd spend some time...dn they start to feel something dn love to spend time together…

**After 4 days** -

Door bell rings…

**Muskaan** looking at clock - are 8 baj rahe hain….is waqt kaun aya hoga dn she walk slowly to opens the door - are Sir aap…

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - tum kyu uth kar ayi…maid kahan hai…ye tumhare liye…he forward his hands that were carrying roses for her…

**Muskaan took flowers from his hands **- thank you Sir…nd its fine Sir…abhi abhi gayi hai wo…don't worry… ander…ander aiaye na Sir nd he enter inside by closing the door…dn she too move inside

**Daya** forward his hand towards her but pulled back nd move towards sofa nd sit there…

**Muskaan** - main kuch leke ati hu Sir…she speaks moving towards kitchen…

**Daya** - ruko nd she stop there…Daya continues - are rehne do plz… mujhe…nai nai chahye kuch…

**Muskaan** - are nai Sir…aise kaise…aap mera itna khyaal rakh rahe hain…ek coffee to pila hi….aaahhhhhh…

**Daya** get up - Muskaan dhyaan se…he speaks holding him before she fall…nd her leg wound hurt again nd she winced in pain…

**Muskaan** holding him tightly - Thank…Thank you Sir…dn she turn her face downward…

**Daya** - tum…tum baitho plz…

**Muskaan** - lekin Sir…nd tear came in her eyes…

**Daya** placing finger on her lip - shhh Muskaan…nd he make him sit there…nd place hand on her cheek…

**Muskaan** smiles a bit… nd he move to bring first aid box (hey Bhagwaan ye main kya likh rahi hu)

_**Aise jalta hai jiya**__**…**__**Jaise diya**__**…**__**jee na saku abb**__**…**__**mein tanha hoon piya…**_

**Daya **places her leg carefully…nd fold jean little bit…

**Muskaan** hold his hand - reh…rehna dijiye Sir…she flinched her leg…

**Daya** - Muskaan plz dekhna to do nd he hold that nd look at her face…nd he remove bandage that become red due to oozing of blood…

_**Aise Jalta Hai Jiya**__**…**__**jaise diya**__**…**__**Jee na Saku Abb**__**…**__**mein tanha hoon piya**__**…**__**Aise Jalta Hai Jiya**__**  
**_He open first aid box nd clean wound carefully...she feels pain nd hold hiss arm tightly…

**Muskaan** teary voice - ahhh Sir…

**Daya** holding her feet tightly - bas…ek minute Muskaan…nd he blow air to wound…she feels little relax nd looking at him…

_****__**Bechain Mere Man Ka Mayura**__**…**__**lagta hai tanha jeevan adhura**__**  
**__**tan mein lagi hain birha ki jwala**_

Then he dip cotton in antiseptic nd apply on her wound…she again feels pain nd tear fall from her eye…fall on Daya's hand…he look at her…nd tied the know after the dressing…she was looking at him…

_****__**Abb to pila de adharo ka pyala**__**…**__**trushna pukare meri**____**…**__**Sun bariah…**__**  
**__**Aise Jalta Hain Jiya….**_

He place his hand on her cheek nd than forward his face towards her face dn kiss gently on her cheek nd suck the tear with his lips…._****_

_**Tu hain akela**__**…**__**mein hoon akeli**__**…**__**sooni padi hai**____**saari haveli**____**  
**__**Betabion ka**____**Pal be sabar hai**__**…**__**ab hone wali**____**jaldi saher hai…**_

She turn her face backward…he hold her neck nd kiss her again…she hold his shirt nd than he kiss on her neck nd she flinched on his touch….

_****__**Duri mita de milke**__**…**__**aa saathiya**__**…**__**aise Jalta hai jiya**__**…**__**Jaise Diya**__**…**_

He kisses on her lips again dn than drag downwards…she place her hand in his hairs…nd hten kisso n his cheek…he look into her eyes….she blushes nd then hug him tightly….nd feel more happier than ever…

_**Jee na Saku Abb**__**…**__**Mein Tanha Hoon Piya**__**…**__**Aise Jalta Hai Jiya**_

**Author's note **-

Guys nd BrEyes…its very hard for me to imagine them…but I tried my best…don't know u like it or not…waiting for reviews….

Take care

Kd


End file.
